vcandrewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Melody Logan
Melody is the daughter of Hallie Logan and Teddy Jackson, however she is raised in Sewell in a mining town believing Chester Logan to be her real father. The fact that Teddy is Melody's biological father is not revealed until much later. Haille is very beautify with their life in the trailer park, Haille dreams of becoming a model or actress. In spite of this, Melody's upbringing is a happy one until one day Chester fails to return home; he has been klled in a mining accident. In the weeks leading up to his death, Melody had overheard arguments between Haille and Chester over Haille's spending time in a local bar and rumours of her increasing closeness to Archie Marlin, a sleazy bartender. Following Chester's untimely death, Haille begins to openly frequent bars, and quits her job as hairstylist. One day, Melody returns from school to find her mother packing- Haille announces she and Melody are to leave Sewell abruptly and that Archie will be accompanying them- however, Melody is to refer to Archie as Richard from that point onward. Melody is distrustful of Archie and does not leave willingly as she is sickened by her mother's relationship with Archie so soon after her father's death. Melody travels with Haille and Archie, and is surprised when they stop in Cape Cod to 'visit' with Chester's brother and sister-in-law, Jacob and Sara Logan. Surprise turns to horror when Haille breaks the news that Melody is to stay with Jacob and Sara indefinitely while Haille pursues a career in Hollywood with Archie's assistance. Melody does not believe in Archie's promises of fame and fortune for Haille and begs her mother not to leave her, however Haille refuses to listen and leaves with Archie anyway. Melody is left in an unfamiliar house with her Uncle Jacob and Aunt Sara. While Aunt Sara is sweet, and lovingly welcomes Melody, while Uncle Jacob is cold towards her and is very religious. Melody later discovers Jacob's coldness is due to an old family feud between Chester and Jacob. Melody learns that the Logans hated Haille and did not want Chester to marry her, and Jacob and Chester even had a physical fight about it. Melody is distraught to have been left with an Uncle who dislikes her. Aunt Sara believes Melody has been sent to replace her missing daughter Laura, who is presumed dead after an accident at sea. Melody is uncomfortable with Sara's attempts to dress Melody in Laura's old clothes. Melody does however form close relationships with her cousins Cary, (Laura's twin brother) and ten year old May, who is deaf. Soon after arriving, Melody is taken to meet her paternal grandmother, Olivia, a strong matriarch who rules the family with an iron fist. Melody and Olivia clash several times throughout the story as Melody resists her grandmother's attempts to control her life and searches for deeply hidden family secrets. It is soon revealed that Haille was adopted as a baby by Samuel and Olivia, meaning that Chester and Haille grew up together as brother and sister. Melody is also not Chester's biological daughter; Haille became pregnant as a teenager, and accused Samuel of having fathered the baby. The scandal caused a split in the family as Chester sided with Haille, whom he had always loved, leading Jacob and Olivia to disown him. The pair then fled to Sewell where Haille later gave birth to Melody. Melody does not believe her gentle step-grandfather could be guilty of raping his adoptive daughter, and so sets out to discover her true father's identity. It is revealed that Haille's real mother is Olivia's sister Belinda, who has languished in a care home for nearly thirty four years due to severe mental impairment. This means that Olivia and Samuel are not Melody's grandparents but actually are her great-aunt and great-uncle, while Jacob is her second cousin. This discovery also means that Cary is in fact her third cousin rather than a first cousin and Melody allows her relationship with Cary to blossom into romance. Cary suggests that Melody's father may be a man named Kenneth Childs, who had a close relationship with Haille when they were both teenagers. Kenneth is a reclusive artist and the son of the Judge Nelson Childs, who is a close family friend of the Logans. Kenneth takes an interest in Melody, and spend a great deal of time together, but Kenneth reveals that he is not Melody's father; he is in fact her uncle as his father had an affair with Belinda many years ago, the result of which was Haille. The revelation impacted deeply on Kenneth, who had been in love with Haille before the truth was revealed- he has been a recluse ever since. Suddenly Melody is shattered by the revelation that her mother has been killed in a car crash in Los Angeles. Judge Childs admits the truth to Melody and welcomes her as his granddaughter but Melody is no closer to discovering her father's identity. She is enjoying a romance with Cary but Uncle Jacob continues to demonstrate his disapproval of her, prompting Melody to consider the possibility of moving with Kenneth, as he is now her uncle and can take guardianship of her. Olivia forbids her to do so, insisting that this will cause a scandal and fan the flames of gossip and possibly reveal the truth of Nelson's affair with Belinda. Olivia will not allow this to become public knowledge fearing that shame will be heaped upon the Logan family. Melody agrees and instead makes plans to reside at the mansion with Oivia. These plans are shattered when Melody's friend in Sewell, Alice Morgan, sends her a catalogue. One particular page is folded down, and on the page are photographs of a beautiful model that resembles Haille so closely that Melody believes it to be Haille herself. Perhaps she is suffering from amnesia, or did Haille have a twin no one knew about? Kenneth investigates through a contact he has in advertising who he knows from his college days, who provides the model's name and address. Melody resolves to travel to the address in Los Angeles and get to the truth of the matter. Melody travels to Los Angeles. Melody happens to meet Haille in the street, but Haille pretends not to recognize her. Melody tries to believe that Haille is being forced to do this, but unfortunately, this is not the case. Haille was a willing participant in faking her own death. Haille tells Melody that as a child, she was never welcome in the Logan house, and that Olivia always hated her, constantly reminding that she was adopted. Haille also claims that Olivia took joy in seperating her and Kenneth, not telling her the truth of her paternity, and she tried to get revenge on Olivia by claiming she was pregnant by Samuel. Haille reveals that Melody's father is Teddy Jackson. After realizing that Haille is too entrenched in her own dreams of becoming an actress to take on her role as a mother, Melody returns to the Cape. As agreed before her trip to LA, Melody returns to live in Olivia's mansion. Olivia eventually passes away from a stroke. At the end of the series, Melody and Cary plan to get married. Category:Characters Category:Melody Logan Category:The Logan Family Category:The Jackson Family Category:The Logan Series Category:Book Series Category:V.C. Andrews Category:Andrew Neiderman Category:V.C. Andrews Wiki Category:Browse